


Not All Birds

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Marauder's Era, no, will i ever stop writing jily?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just wink at James Potter?" "Maybe."</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where James swears she's doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Birds

He swears Lily is the devil encarnate. If the devil encarnate had absolutely brilliant legs. That went for miles and miles and miles. And lips that begged to be kissed and hair that begged to be tangled with his hands. And arms that should wrap around his neck. And eyes that glaze over when she looks at him. And fingers that should run through his hair messing it up instead of him messing it up. And...

Right, so Lily being the devil incarnate. She is, he swears she is. The way her stupid red hair flows down her back. The way her hips sway a bit when she walks down the hallway with her friends, laughing at something Marlene said. Merlin, her laugh makes him mental. Her smile's quite literally contagious. Just seeing her the slightest bit happy makes him hate her and love her at the same time. Sirius makes fun of him when his lips twist when he hears her laugh.

"Blimey, mate, get your shit together," his best friend says. "She's not that fit." 

"She's Lily, Sirius. What d'you expect?" says Remus. James just rolls his eyes and continues to watch Lily walking ahead of them. Just before she turns the corner, she swings her hair out of her face and looks straight at James and... winks. She winks, biting her lower lip and walks out of sight. Sighing and shaking his head slightly, he snorts. 

Down the hallway and to the left, Lily smirks a bit.

"Did you just wink at James Potter?" asks Marlene.

"Maybe," Lily says, smiling again when she thinks of James face when he saw her. It was just so  _easy_.

 

 

 

He swears she's trying to kill him. 

She can't be doing this by accident. She knows what she's doing to him. She has to. 

Her skirt wasn't always that short, was it? Her hips didn't always swing like that, did they? And her shirt definitely used to be able to button all the way up. 

"James?" he blinks and looks up from this Transfiguration parchment. Lily has both hands on the table and she leaning towards him. He fights to keep his gaze on her face.  _Not below. Not below_ , he tells himself. 

"Eyes front, Potter," she says.

"What do you want, Evans?" he asks her flippantly, hoping to Merlin his voice doesn't waiver. 

"Can't I ask a question without you jumping me?" Oh would James like to jump her.

"Shoot," he says.

"Right, so Transfiguration paper, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"See the thing is, I'm not exactly the best at Transfiguration," she says reluctantly.

"You need my help," he says, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"Don't be so smug. I just got one question," she said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, ask away, don't be shy. One question? Right, I know the question."

"Do you?"

"Yep!" he says, grinning widely and goofily. "The only question you've ever wanted to ask: Will you go on a date with me? The answer is yes, of course. I'd love to go out with you."

"Good to know, but that wasn't my question."

"Really? I can't say I'm not surprised. I thought for sure you'd be asking that. Birds always want to ask that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not all birds."

"Clearly," he scoffs. "Anyways, Transfiguration."

"Yeah, you know what, I don't think I actually need help it turns out," she says. "I'll just ask Emmeline. Thanks though. Nice to know you care about something other than dates."

"Wait, Lily, I didn't mean..." he says as Lily walks away, swinging those infernal hips.

"Mucked up again, Prongs?" Sirius asks.

"Shut it," James says moodily.

Across the library, Lily sits down at her table with Emmeline and Marlene.

"What d'you ask James about?" Emmeline asks, looking up from her parchment. 

"Transfiguration," Lily answers. 

"But you finished--"

"The essay last night? Yeah, I did," Lily says.

"So you..."

"Yeah, I did." 

 

 

 

He swears he hates Lily's lips. 

She's licking them again. They look redder than they should. Of course they do. Oh, marvelous, now she's biting the lower one. She does that when she thinks, he's noticed. They're sitting in the common room and she's sitting next to the fire, legs crossed (her skirt riding up in the most delicious way) and reading her Charms textbook. Her red hair falls over her face, and she keeps tucking it behind her ears without taking her green eyes away from the book. Her eyebrows are furrowed slightly, creating a small line in her forehead that is endlessly adorable. Every now and then, a single strand of hair falls in her face and she blows it out with a puff of breath. She sighs tiredly, looking around the common room.

"Could you for once not be creepy?" Remus asks him and James tears his eyes away from Lily to look at his friends.

"Not when its Lily," says Peter.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" he says indignantly.

"You really are," Lily says and she's standing in front of him in all her short-skirted and beautiful lipped glory, like she appeared from absolutely thin air. She probably did. There's no end to her talents.. "Really, you could be a little more subtle, Potter."

She throws a smile over her shoulder as she walks towards the girls dormitory. He watches her until she is completely out of sight. She's trying to kill him, she really is.

Marlene is sitting on her bed when Lily enters their dormitory.

"You're not subtle at all, Evans," her friend says, raising her eyebrows like she knows exactly what Lily is doing.

"It's not like I'm trying to be," she says, shrugging.

"Honestly, the only way you're going to get James to kiss you is to kiss him yourself."

"I think you doubt my powers of seduction and the willpower of James Potter."

"I think you overestimate James' confidence when it comes to you. You spent two years shooting the bloke down."

"And yet he still can't keep his eyes off of me."

"Why can't you just tell him you want to snog him senseless in the nearest closet?"

"Because this is  _so_ much more fun."

 

 

 

He swears she's doing this on purpose.

He can't be the only one who notices how she brushes past him in the corridor, going out of her way to touch him. Or how she always seems to look up and wink whenever she finds him staring at him. Or how her hair seems shinier these days and smells like lavender all the time. Or how she always seems to sit in front of him in class. Like she's forcing him to look at her. Honestly, McGonagall has had to tell him to pay attention in class. He can't help it if her back is so mesmerizing.

"You are quite possibly the _dullest_ bloke I have ever met," she says to him. They're at breakfast and he's shoveling eggs into his mouth when she walks up to him. He turns around on the bench to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"I have never met someone so oblivious. I thought you were bloody in love with me! But apparently you've no intrest!"

"Erm, what?"

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!" she says and she's suddenly grabbed his lapels, pulling her to him and kissing him hard and fast. He's immobile for a moment, too shocked to respond. But the feel of her lips hits him so suddenly, he's putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to him, onto his lap. She lands awkwardly but keeps their lips connected. He doesn't think anything is better than kissing Lily. He can smell her lavender shampoo and it only makes him grasp her hips harder as she tangles her hands in his hair. When they finally break apart, he opens his eyes (when did he close them? He has no memory of closing his eyes) and looks at her. She's smirking, those annoying lips curved cockily and her hair falling into her face. She brushes the hair away with her nimble fingers.

"I knew that was all on purpose!" he says.

He silences her laugh with his lips.


End file.
